The hypothesis to be tested is that plant sterols will reduce cholesterol absorbtion when tested in a single meal human subjects. Normal individual will be given a standard test breakfast containing deuterated cholesterol with and without plant sterols of varying types and in different formulations. The concentration of deurated cholesterol in plasma cholesterol in plasma cholesterol will be measured after 4 days by negative ion mass spectrometry.